Our present future
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: when an akuma sends Marinette and Adrien to the future .How will they react when they find out their own future?
1. Chapter 1

Adrien and Marinete were walking in the park along with their friends Nino and alya .Everything seemed normal , alya and nino holding hands and Marinete trying to talk to Adrien .Suddenly a akuma showed up behind Marinete and Adrien jumped over her .Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and both ended up being hit. All went black for both of then everything seemed the same, however their friends had vanish and so did the akuma . Adrien quickly getting up ,extended his hand for Marinete .She blushed and immediately got up

Ladybug then swinging stopped at the park while talking on the communicator.

Out of nowhere ladybug showed up in the park. This ladybug seemed taller and more feminine or mature. Still had the blue eyes and hair Adrien loved .The adorable ponytails were gone and her hair was free. She was talking clearly to someone .

 _" I swear I won't cheat . Of course I won't use lucky charm to get closer to the surprise"_ -she giggled but suddenly sees Adrien and Marinete staring at her a"-. _ah chat can you come here ? I think we might have a problem_ "-she then hung up before chat could even answer anything.

She noticing that no one was looking grabbed Marinete and Adrien, each one on one of her shoulders and swing carefully and discretely to the top of a building .

" Ladybug ? What is going on ? "-Adrien was surprised apparently ladybug had changed a lot since last time he saw her. Adrien blushed looking at his bugabbo like that..Marinete still not getting her head around what was happening . Stayed quiet and observed everything. Was that ladybug a fake, an illusion? Marinete had to understand what the akuma done to her and to Adrien.

Chat then showed up. He went for a kiss and ladybug didn't stop him,in fact she pulled him closer..Marinete and Adrien jaws both dropped . Adrien and Marinete surprise over seeing not only chat noir but the fact he had also changed. His muscles were bigger and he was somehow even taller .He seemed older and even more charming . The big surprise for both of them was the kiss .That wasn´t just a kiss , it was a kiss that would put the dark cupid to shame .

Chat after the long and sweet kiss regain his head on the game-" So what lame villain do we have to fight today ?" -chat looked at his paws confident until his eyes noticed Marinete and Adrien in front of him . Well younger versions.

" Ladybug and chat noir together?"- Marinete shook her head, this had to be an alternative universe, her first words since she got hit and she choose to say that ?

Ladybug then ignoring Marinete, who she assumed was probably panicking and asked how did they got there. Adrien realizing Marinete was just stammering ,answered and told ladybug and chat everything that happened .

" _We have to find a way to bring back to their time "-_ said ladybug to chat.

" _Back to our time ?"_ -asked Adrien and Marinete simultaneously .

" _Yes I believe somehow that akuma transported both of you to the future. You need to go back because paris needs you "-_ Ladybug answered and looked at both. This was dangerous after all paris needed ladybug and chat meaning marinete and Adrien .however if both of them were there and not on timeline then who would stop hawkmoth and his villains ? what would happen if Marinete found out her future ? This questions hunted ladybugs mind realizing how careful this needed to be handled .The same line of thought also hunted chat .

Marinete knew exactly what she wanted to ask .Over the million of questions coming over her one that mysteriously seemed to top all of them was :when did I and chat Noir became a couple?

Chat then worried about the cameras and the people seeing a young Adrien there told Ladybug _-"we can´t stay someone sees a younger version of m… "_ -Chat cleared his trough because accidently he almost said _me.-"…Adrien here then people might ask questions. Adrien is still a very famous celebrity "_

Adrien surprised _-"I am ?"_

Chat then realizing he was revealing to much _-"Yes but I can´t tell you more. Knowing your future is very dangerous. There are a few things you can´t know yet."_ -chat said this and clearly looked at Marinete .

Ladybug then helping out chat-"C _hat,is right! The best thing for now is to take you home."_

" _how are we going to do that my lady?"_

" _I don´t know maybe the answer is in the miraculous book. Maybe the others have an Idea .we need to talk more privately then here. Let´s take them to our place."_

Ladybug and chat without even letting Adrien and Marinete grabbed the younger versions of themselves and went to the streets of Paris.

They reached were Adrien´s house was supposed to be. However it was different .it was bigger, had a different outlook .well it was completely a new house. Even Adrien was surprised with how big the house was. He lived in a big house but somehow this new house put his old to shame.

Ladybug and chat then entered threw one of the many balconies of the mansion. They were now on a room .this room was filled with dust ,boxes and seemed in the middle of remodeling.

" _sorry about the mess ,me and my ladybug are still remodeling "-_ chat explained himself as he released Adrien and ladybug released Marinete.

" _you two live here , alone ?"-_ Asked Adrien surprised with how big the house was .Marinete was so surprised with the size of the mansion she couldn´t hardly say a the room they were in Marinete could easily fit three times her room

" _Actulally we live here with Emma and Hugo "-_ explained chat noir.

" _Emma and Hugo_?"-asked marinete as she remembered those were the names she imagined for her kids.

" _they are our oldest son and younger daughter "-_ Ladybug explained knowingMarinete probably assumed that, so there was no point in hiding it especially since two young children are hard to hide.

As Ladybug said this a cry was heard on a monitor .

" I will check on emma ,chat can you stay here with Adrien ? Marinete come with me "

" _of course my bugaboo ,give our catbug a kiss from daddy ."_

Ladybug sighed then replied –" _call emma catbug again and I will put you on the dog house "._ Chat laughed and answered huffed a small " meowch "

Ladybug gave chat another kiss and then grabbed Marinete´s arm and pulled her out of the room,


	2. Chapter 2

As Marinete went with ladybug through the endless halls the crying became even higher and louder. Soon enough ladybug opened a door and there it was a very charming young blond boy and a blue hair baby girl together. 5-year-old Hugo seemed to be trying to calm his crying sister.

"Mommy mommy Emmy crying "-he said in the most adorable childly manner possible.

His blue eyes stared in confusion at Marinete and ladybug as he examined both.

"It´s okay sweetie mommy got this. go play with younger mommy a bit, Hugo´-replied ladybug as she grabbed and pulled the small child into a tight hug before giving him to Marinete . Ladybug already grabbing Emma said:

"Go meet your future son and I will answer all your questions soon"

Marinete grabbed the young blond boy and left with him. The small child asked seemingly very confused:

"Are you my mommy too?

"I guess so. "-Marinete smiled as she left Emma and ladybug on the room while she took Hugo not sure were with such a big house. Hugo meanwhile rose his arms and blinked his eyes restlessly begin Marinete to pick him up. She unable to resist and hold him tightly to her.

Meanwhile, Adrien just stared at chat noir. It was weird seeing another version of himself especially an older one. The first things he wanted to know among all that escape not being able to be held back

"So, I finally got my lady´s heart? You have to tell me how I did it! was it a super special date? A very good pick up line? what was it?"

Chat grinned before answering

"All I did was being myself. Do that and I will guarantee you will get her heart "

Adrien confused told his older self

"How can I be someone else? that doesn´t make any sense "

Chat noir placed his arm around Adrien and explained

"listen don´t worry. we both know ladybug belongs with us and I think young Lb. deep down knows it too. Give it time and you will see everything you dreamed off and more will come true "

Suddenly before they could continue their talk noise coming from the hall got their attention. Marinete was frantically chasing Hugo. Marinete was also desperately yelling:

"give it back. those are not toys. You are going to get in so much trouble. "

Hugo entered and raced past Adrien, Hiding behind Chat Noir legs. Marinete then followed the kid until she saw Adrien and stopped. Marinete then embarrassed and kind of blushing tried to explain:

"sorry I didn´t mean but I was supposed to watch him. He asked for a hug but then he took my …earrings and I NEED them."

Chat then pulling the boy from behind him told him

"Listen to your …"

Before Chat could continue. Marinete realizing what he was about to say and how that would reveal her secret to Adrien, she immediately interrupted:

"friend Marinete "

The boy then gave the earrings back

" sorrry, I was just kitting around "

Adrien and Chat gave a small grin while Marinete just gave a small sigh. Of course, Hugo being Chat´s Noir kid would make puns. This had to be her worse nightmare ever. Chat then turned to his son and told him:

"Son, why don´t you show them your awesome room while Daddy makes an important call? "

Before either Marinete or Adrien could neglect the boy pulled them strongly to the door.

* * *

 **honestly only have a vague idea where this is going. this chapter was mostly fluff and many chapters will be like this one. next chapter we see Hugo´s room. Marinete and Adrien babysit their kids. what can go wrong there? next chapter will be longer and I´m already working on it.I just didn´t want it this chapter to be too long**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I want to give a BIG HUG to all that commented, followed or favorited this fic. You are all so awesome!**

Hugo raced through the halls forcing Marinete and Adrien to try to keep up to him. Finally, both saw the small boy eagerly waiting for them. His past parents looked at the door behind the other doors of the house seemed pretty being simply black with a golden doorknob. This one was special. it was painted blue and was fully decorated with stickers. Some were of animals, others of superheroes like Spiderman, Cat woman, Rena rouge and others. The best detail was that a Ladybug and a Chat noir sticker were positioned fighting against what seemed to be a full army of sticker dinosaurs. Marinete and Adrien both thought to themselves fighting all of those would be hard considering that defeating one T´rex in anyman was already a lot of work. Still, they found it cute.

The kid happily opened that door. Marinete and Adrien entered, stared at the room and then to each other amazed. The room was very big with a huge window reminding of the one in Adrien's room. This unlike that one had no bars, giving a sense of freedom. The view, of course, was amazing having a direct view of the Eiffel tower and a good part of Paris skyline.

Hugo then opened a closet. inside that closet, Marinete and Adrien were surprised by lots and lots of puppets of akumas. Some they had fought and other´s they haven´t even fought yet but they guessed based on the clothes and designs they would fight them at some point in their future.

The boy began talking a little about his favorite while he grabbed Adrien´s hand and began pulling him. At first, he couldn´t understand why until he saw hat the boy was pointing at the box in the high self in the closet. Adrien grabbed and opened that mysterious only to find there a Chat noir and Ladybug puppet. Adrien then immediately gave the toys to Hugo not before pointing out:

"This kind of looks like the ones you have in your room Marinete. "

Marinete gulped and began thinking how did Adrien even know about the puppets she had made and kept in her room? Unfortunately, or luckily for Adrien, she didn´t have time to think more about it because Hugo was already giving her the Ladybug puppet to play with. Adrien sat and began examining the Chat noir puppet. It was incredibly well done and detailed. Everything from his belt, his ears and the placement of his staff seemed to be perfectly well crafted.

Marinete noticing his focus on the toy had an idea in hopes of distracting him.

"No time to play around Chat. we have an Akuma to fight "

As if on cue Hugo came from the closet with his two favorite puppets not counting ladybug or chat noir. On one hand, he had hawk moth and on the other the hand he had Mayura.

"Give me your miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir"

Hugo said trying his best to do a grown up and menacing voice like his grandpa did when they played but failing completely.

"Never"

Marinete said strongly. imitating her alter ego. Marinete was completely focused on acting like it was real despite being just playing with Hugo and Adrien. she wanted Hugo to feel like it was real so acting like her alter ego was the best way she knew how. Adrien seemed to think. Also, he loved playing ladybug and chat noir action figures. So, this was just like that to him. He sometimes even practiced puns with those figures, just to test them out. Other times they would just come easily he smirked coming up with the most perfect line:

"Yes, we aren´t your puppets so you can´t just play us around "

Hugo laughed while facepalmed and sighed before turning to Adrien

"Seriously chat? Hawkmoth is right there. This is serious!"

Adrien blinked for a while. something about the way Marinete looked at him and talked felt familiar. He just couldn´t put his finger on why. He smiled more like a chat smile than an Adrien smile

"don´t be bugged, my lady. This will be child´s play"

This time she didn´t even facepalm. she made an annoyed look just to cover a smile.

"Hum, you are always the same! Ready? "

She asked and looked at him and he looked at her. Confirming what they were about to do .so they did the attack together with a smile despite both failing to grab Hawkmoth. which was their purpose. this was a battle they couldn´t just win. if they did that then what would be the fun for Hugo

Meanwhile, Adult Adrien and Marinete distransfomed talked while getting ready for their event that night

"Okay, so I am just going to call Alya so she can babysit the kids during the event. Maybe she has some idea of what to do until master Fu comes back and helps us deal with the past us problem "

Adrien sat on the bed while Marinete tried to get ready. Seeing his wife getting ready always amused him and astonished him. One minute she was running trying to get ready and freaking out. while the next she was relaxed sitting on the car and waiting for him. He then moved behind her giving her a hug.

"You look so cute today, princess"

Marinete kissed her husband before grabbing her phone to call Alya. Adrien then before she could even react took her phone and told her:

"No! While I agree with telling Alya. I don´t think it´s a good idea today. see I was just talking to Nino and they are already on their date"

That was very close. Sometimes he got so distracted by his wife he forgot everything else. Marinete looked at him surprised:

"But Alya and Nino never minded taking care of our kids, thanks to our crazy schedules. we all had to reschedule dates. it wouldn´t be the first time they did that for us "

Adrien sighed, he was going to have to tell her

"But tonight is a very special date and Nino is very nervous. You should have seen the way he freaked over the phone "

Marinete looked at Adrien almost like she was putting the pieces together.

"Nino is going to propose, and you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to but then you wouldn´t be able to keep it from Alya."

"Of course, I would"

"You are terrible at keeping secrets "

"I just can´t believe. she wanted this for so long. she has been dropping hints and begging me to convince you to talk to Nino."

"He wanted to do this for a while but was saving for the perfect date, the perfect ring and saving to give her the best wedding ever. I offered to help but he wanted to get the money all by himself "

"Oh, that´s so sweet of him. Alya is a lucky woman. not as lucky as I am though "

Marinete and Adrien both kissed until Adrien pointed out the problem:

"That still live us with a problem. who will watch the kids? Alya isn't available and we can´t get a normal nanny since she would see our past self's? "

Marinete began thinking until she found the right idea.

"Our past self's can do it"

Adrien frowned not convinced:

"That doesn't seem like a good plan. what if …"

"Trust me. it´s going to work. when did my plans ever fail?

Adrien began counting on his fingers while enumerating the time´s his lady´s plan´s had failed.

"Well there was that time and then there was also the time …"

Marinete pouted and replied annoyed while Adrien kept counting on his fingers

"Okay fine once or twice then"

"and how could I forget the time with the best plan ever. I was lucky I only had to spend a week in bed rest because of that"

Marinete felt guilty but this time she knew this would work.

"Okay fine but trust me this is going to work. "

"I always trust you "

His words were rewarded with a sweet kiss. the moment was cut short however by a loud bang coming from Hugo's room. They immediately transformed and raced there.

Once they got there they found Adrien and Marinete covered with puppets all over them. a shelf on the floor and Hugo laughing at the figure of Marinete and Adrien on the floor.

"What happened here?"

Ladybug and chat both asked. Hugo stopped laughing to answer his parents

"Daddy´s cataclysm destroyed my closet and set free all the akumas. "

Adrien quickly pushed the puppets aside and got up.

"That´s not true! My lady ordered me to use my cataclysm and then I tripped and my lady trying to save me ended up falling with me and letting the toys fall. "

Ladybug and chat blinked at each other not knowing if Adrien was joking by calling Marinete his lady or if a reveal had really couldn´t have happened, right? Marinete and Adrien both seemed to calm. Maybe they were just staying calm because Hugo was there? had themselves destroyed their future by letting their past self's play with their kids? Was Ladybug wrong when she said chat both past selves could babysit? Chat asked nervously

"So, everything is okay here. Nothing about the future was revealed?"

Marinete answered while Adrien just seemed to give her a strange look.

"No. everything is fine. the future is safe."

Chat seemed to oblivious to the worried looks Ladybug still sent him and that´s why he said:

"Well, that's good because we were hoping you could babysit tonight. Alya and Nino can´t and since we can´t let anyone see you here on the future. So, both of you could watch the kids since you seemed to be getting along so well "

"Who us?"

Both asked simultaneously

Marinete panicked but Adrien also seemed to panic, he had no idea how to babysit. and what if he messed up and his lady hated him because he couldn´t even take care of their kids.

"Marinete you use to babysit right? It is just like that plus Adrien is here to help you "

The problem was that Adrien was there. Marinete knew how to take care of kids and was used too. However, with Adrien she was afraid she would get distracted and based on what she had seen of Hugo, any small distraction would be enough for him. Plus she would also have to deal with Emma. Sure Emma was cute but she was a baby which meant a lot of work. Sure Adrien could help her but she didn´t want to take advantage of his kind heart.

Ladybug taking charge and trying to convince herself this was going to work demanded:

" Okay let´s go to the living room so I can tell you all the things you have to do"

Hugo left racing pretending his puppet was flying. Ladybug and Marinete followed him. Now with everyone gone except chat and Adrien. He turned to chat and asked

" Do I know ladybug personally "

Chat smirked

"Of course you do, you see her every day when you battle akumas. you go on patrols. if that isn't personal I don't know what is "

Adrien sighed not surprised at the lack of response from his future self

"I mean without the mask"

Chat was enjoying this a little too much and that was visible by the smile on his face. But after years stuck on the love square as they called it, he had earned the right to laugh.

"Why do you ask? Do you have an idea who our lady might be ?"

Adrien gave up. He knew himself wouldn´t tell him his future. Plus for teasing and laughing at him. Adrien already had Plagg so he chose not to share his wild idea

"Forget it. it´s silly and crazy and absolutely impossible "

with that being said Adrien left Hugo´s bedroom

 **To end this chapter I want to thank BDemon1995 that commented "** **I love it! Would love to see a glimmer in Adrien that Marinette is his LB"**

 **I hope this chapter satisfied you. I didn´t go further cuz first I think Adrien is the king of oblivious .feel free to check my drabble series called "oblivious Adrien "to see how oblivious I believe he can be and second it isn´t where the story is going for now"wink wink" but a** **nyway you never know what the future might bring so keep reading ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**After so long I returned to this fic! I hope you enjoy. Also, sorry I took so long on this chapter ,next won´t take so long promise**

Adrien rocked baby Emma in his arms. She had started crying and Ladybug had asked him to calm her down. The child was so cute with her blue hair, reminiscent of Ladybug´s. Adrien couldn't wait to that's little girl's father. Hugo was amazing and funny but the blond teen already had his heart melted by that precious blunette.

Marinette disappeared chasing Hugo along the house. Once in a while, you would hear her yell, running and more running.

Chat whistled causing an exhausted bluenette teen and a young boy to return to the living room

"Caught him. "Marinette said still trying to recover her breath from chasing Hugo.

Adrien and Chat seemed amused, Ladybug didn´t, sighing she began "Like we were telling you. No tv, candy, computer or playtime after dinner for Hugo. He needs to go to sleep early. If he doesn't he will be grumpy, energetic and no one will be up to put up with him tomorrow!"

" At what time did he went to sleep yesterday? "Marinette snickered

Everyone laughed at her comment except Hugo that just pouted. Chat still with his grin full smile continued "there's food in the fridge for all, including Emma. She usually is calm. if she can´t sleep just sing and play for her the lullaby from the music sheet sitting on the piano. You have diapers, bottles on the kitchen also". chat preceded to kiss his daughter forehead making her open her eyes and smile.

"Here things are usually calm but if you need anything just cat or bug call us and we will be here. "

Suddenly a noise was heard at the entrance followed by a very familiar voice to everyone: "Hey, Aunt Bee is here. Where are you, my little pests?"

Hugo left running followed by Ladybug and Chat. Marinette and Adrien gave each other a look before leaving. What was Chloe doing there?

Nothing would prepare them to what they would see at the door. An older Chloe caring lots of gifts. This future really was crazy. She seemed nicer but at the same time, she still had that over the top style. She didn't seem to have aged that much, only slightly, probably because of all the creams she wore. The main difference she was taller besides that there weren't any differences between the annoying blond girl in Marinette´s class and this annoying blond.

"Happy birthday kids! See I remembered!"

"Oh, today is their birthday?" Marinette asked

"No, Hugo's birthday isn't for another six months and Emma's was two months ago" Ladybug replied

"Chloe isn't good with birthday's "both Adrien and chat pointed out simultaneously, , creating an awkward moment between everyone. what if Marinette realized Chat´s identity right there? Luckily the only one not to notice was Marinette. she was just too distracted with Chloe to realize what was going on. Hugo also seemed distracted opening his gifts and playing with them.

"oh well, what do we have here? "Chloe asked noticing the younger Adrien and Marinette. However, before they could answer she threw herself at them hugging them " Adrichou … bestie" Marinette wondered if after that giant hug she wouldn't have to burn her clothes.

Chat recognizing Marinette´s discomfort, helped by pulling Chloe away. "They are from the past. we are trying to find a way to take them back so maybe you shouldn't over well them"

Chloe snickered "oh, please what is wrong with Marinette knowing she and I will be besties? "Marinette gave Ladybug a quick glance seeing the scarlet hero nodding no.

Ladybug not showing her annoyance with the blond asked "you didn't come here just to bring gifts so what do you want ?"

Chloe jumped into a hug with Ladybug "see that's why you are the best! She is always so considerate of others. " Chloe definitely wanted something "Oh, my problem is that I need a dress designed by the best fashion designer "

Ladybug growled "Fine , but didn't you say you couldn't come with us tonight ?"

Chloe letting go of the hug "I´m not going ! I have a date "

Ladybug sighed "with Max?"

Chloe snickered "No, he is off on some particles sciency thingy besides Kim is way richer. He just made the soccer national team. "

Chat intervened "Don´t you think you should pick one instead of a new boyfriend each week? "

Chloe crossed her arms annoyed "it's not my fault Ladybug got with the best in Paris. "Marinette bit her lip. Chloe said. Chat was the best? Maybe she had changed because back in the past she only had eyes for Adrien "but I don´t mind if there is anything that was meant to be is Lady noir "

Marinette rolled her eyes and growled. Don´t tell her Chloe was also a shipper. Adrien noticed Marinette and gave her his hand whispering "Come on, don´t tell me you don´t believe in Lady Noir? they are meant to be. its clear if you see this future so it's only a matter of time before present Ladybug knows it too " oh no, Adrien was a shipper too? This day couldn't get any worse for Marinette, could it?

"Hey, "said Chloe pointing to Marinette and Adrien "there are a few things you need to know before you go ". Ladybug and Chat exchanged concerned looks. Queen Bee was always a loose cannon and she might tell them everything if she wanted too. "Don't let get pigtails at 17. If you are both my friends, you will tell me the dress I wore at Sabrina's birthday makes me look fat. Also, tell my yonger self that brunette isn´t my color. Don't let me get a tattoo on you know where … "she continued enumerating things, and everyone relaxed.

After a while Ladybug interrupting asked "Don´t you have to go? Don´t want to be late, right? You can take a dress from upstairs"

"Right I hadn't even got to the love square but who cares about that anyways. bye " with that she left happily to get her dress

"what's the love square? "Marinette and Adrien asked

Ladybug and Chat exchanged looks before Chat spoke: "it´s something that will drive you both crazy many times but in the end, it´s worth it."

"us?" they asked but got no response.

Moments later they were finally alone with the kids. Marinette in charge of Hugo and Adrien of little Emma. The latest of the boy´s mishap was to play near one of the big windows

"Hugo don´t play there !"

"fine "the boy answered

"really?"

"yeah, if mom says no, I have to obey " unfortunately clumsiness must be hereditary because he ended up tripping

Marinette jumped off immediately, transforming mid-air and catching him. Once they were on the child happily clapping " again, again"

" Maybe we should go back, " Marinette said looking at the mansion

The child frowned disappointed " Mommy never takes me to play, only Daddy .please I thought you were cooler". Blinking his blue eyes at her begging. Why did that child have to give her the puppy eyes? Wasn't he Chat's kitten?

Unable to resist Marinette asked: "what if take you to the Eiffel tower ? would that be cool ?"

The child jumped to her arms excited. Marinette huffed "just don't tell your mother "

The boy laughed as they took off towards the tower. "that's what dad says "

Meanwhile, Adrien despite being with the nicest child was having issues too. How did you put a diaper on a baby? second question how did you make a baby stop crying? third, how do you prepare a bottle? He should ask Marinette for help, but this was his daughter and he wanted to learn how to take care of her.

Meanwhile, Marinette went again in the teacup attraction. turns out that there is a fair visible from the Eiffel tower. Apparently crossing Paris in her arms had made Hugo hungry. then he had to go on all the rides. Then he had to repeat his favorites. This was what Marinette was doing right now. Transformed in a teacup ride with a kid who seemed to do anything not to go home.

During this Adrien seemed to get the hang of this. He only burned Emma's milk twice and almost burned the kitchen trying to eat up dinner but there was progress. Emma wasn't crying anymore. She was clapping and playing with him so that was a small win.

The night dragged on, Marinette finally arrived tired and holding a sleeping Hugo in her arms. She was hoping Adrien didn't notice she was gone .when she entered Emma's room she found him sleeping with his head on the piano and baby Emma in her bed hugging something black.

Plagg for a second dread Marinette would recognize him since she already met him a few times but she didn't. She called him a nice toy, tucked the child and left. The kwami went from a god of destruction to a drooled over baby toy. Today wasn't his day. Oh, who was he kidding? He liked it not that he would admit it out loud. For him, it was also funny that at least Marinette and Adrien were both equally oblivious idiots. Love really is blind.

When Marinette was about to leave suddenly she was violently thrown across the room hitting the wall. Adrien woke up to the loud sound mixed with Emma crying. Looking around he saw there was a giant hole in the wall and from it, a dark figure showed up gloating.

"well … well well we meet again … this time I'll get my revenge and I'll start by destroying your kids"


	5. Author s note please read

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter. This story is still undergoing although it's being slow. I´m currently rewriting to improve the grammar, take a few mistakes out, polished the edges of some parts, take care of plot holes**

 **While that I also have been working on chapter 5 and 6. There were also issues with the beta reader who was helping me, so it´s hard. Hope everything turned out for the best and I send hugs to her. Can´t say her name because of reasons I can´t explain but if she reads I would like to thank her and tell her to be strong and that she is missed.**

 **This thing aside, my plan is to do as many chapters as possible and prepare to publish regularity. I intend to work on this during the summer and hopefully, at that time I will finally be able to finish this story.**

 **Having this story incomplete bugs me as much as it annoys you. This story is one of my favorites and I really want to see it reach the end**

 **So, I´m not dead and this story will be finished so don´t worry. It´s just with other fics I´m working on, along with my personal life I can´t dedicate as much time as I wanted to this story. Sorry and thank you for understanding**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the short and poorly edited chapter but I wanted to post today. Hopefully, it´s good enough**

 **I also want to ask if anyone is willing to beta read this story for me. I admit I don't have time to finish editing everything on my own and with help, I would be able to post a lot faster and it would be easier to read. Please Pm if you want to help me. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy**

Before Adrien could stop it, the figure had grabbed Emma. Marinette was laying on the floor and the villain was holding his future daughter, He immediately began to panic.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with! "Threaten the blond feeling his blood boiling in anger. There was no way he wouldn't protect his children.

Marinette regained conscience in time to stop a young boy with a fake Chat Noir staff from going against the figure "Give me my sister you monster " Hugo shouted and ran but was trapped by the bluenettes arms.

Adrien saw this and was thankful Marinette was okay and that she held the young boy back

The figure laughed and looked at the blond "Please, you think a mask is enough to hide the truth from me? I know exactly who you are ."

This person knew his secret? Adrien looked again at Marinette tugging Hugo in her arms. Then his eyes returned to Emma, immediately making his choice "That's it! You want a fight? I'll give you one. Plagg Claws out ."

Marinette's eyes went wide as the transformation ended and revealing chat noir in Adrien´s place. She gasped unable to process everything that was going on.

Someone was attacking and Adrien was Chat Noir. He was Chat Freaking Noir and he was protecting her kids … his kids … their kids. This all meant., They were going to have kids, They were going to be married, they were going to live in that giant mansion. Adrien a.k.a Chat already loved her because of his feelings for Ladybug. Her brain was so confused right now,

"Marinette, run with Hugo now " He yelled at her while throwing his staff against the villain to hopefully distract her and Marinette and Hugo some time.

Adrien shouting at her and fighting brought the bluenette back to earth and she analyzed her surroundings. She could and would fantasize about their future later because right now she had to help him.

Running away was a possibility but that would mean leaving her daughter and Adrien alone with that psycho. But she also had to think of Hugo who seemed prepared to fight the villain with his own hands if it was necessary. Protective and bold so much like his father! No time for that, Marinette thought to herself.

She came up with a plan while chat dogged and made a few attacks on his own. The blond hero remained always careful not to hurt his daughter on the villain's arms

First, the bluenette whispered to Hugo to go. She was meet with a "No way. Not leaving my sister "look. Apparently, he was also stubborn, something he also clearly got from Adrien

She sighed and whispered back " Listen to your mom. Trust me ."

The child looked at the villain and then stared deeply into his mom's eyes and reluctantly he left. Mom and dad could handle it . He had seen it. They always saved the day in the end. His baby sister would be fine.

Adrien scolded her "What are you doing ? Go !"

The blond had noticed Hugo was gone but she still was there. Why wasn't she leaving? This distracted him and made him being caught

" What are you going to do now? " The villain turned to Marinette teasing as she held Chat by the bell and Emma on the other hand

The bluenette smiled and rushed towards the figure taking chats belt on her way and replied by using the belt as a yoyo, grappling on the lamp. Swinging with it, she was able to kick the figure which made the villain release both Emma and chat in the process. The bluenettes arms immediately grabbed the baby and held tight .

With the baby on her arms, Marinette wasn't able to land as softly as she wanted and ended up hurting her ankle.

"That was amazing thinking. Thank you for saving me and my daughter. I guess there is no point in hiding my secret from you. " He smiled insecurely.

Marinette didn't reply or even look back at him because she knew if their eyes met, she wouldn't be able to focus.

They continued running away but her ankle was making her slower. Chat noticed this and quickly picked her up " Carriage for two princesses at your service " He joked hoping this would make her forgive him for the abrupt act of taking her in his arms

Marinette remained silent in his arms and only made soothing noises to calm Emma.

" We still need to get Hugo " Both teenagers remembered simultaneously

The boy showed up at his name being called. Chat kneeled down and suggested Hugo go for his shoulders. Which the child did almost excitedly.

Adrien said " hold tight champ " but the boy reacted automatically like or had heard and done it many times. crossed his legs slightly more and held on strongly to Adrien´s suit. He didn't seem to be scared instead it almost felt like he was liking it.

Adrien´s goal was to take all of them away before going back to defeat that villain. He couldn't carry all of them around much longer because it was hard to do but this was his family and his friend Marinette so he couldn´t let them down.

In his mind, he reminded himself that this was only until he found a safe place.

On his arms, Marinette couldn't help but see Adrien behind the mask. He seemed focused so he didn't notice her staring. Green eyes, Blond, Kind and Brave. Of course, Adrien was chat. So he had a goofy, pun-loving, flirty side to his personality. That didn't change all the things she loved both on Adrien or in chat-

He took her to the Eiffel tower and hid her in a maintenance locker.

"I'm sorry it's this tight but here you'll all be safe. Don't worry I'll be back soon. Thank you, Marinette for your help "

" Chat… Adrien …. chat. Wait! " she paused for a second but loud boom could be heard and she could see his eagerness to go. This wasn't the time " Just be safe, okay? "

Adrien smiled " Don't worry. I got this princess"

" Go! Dad! Go! " Hugo told him and Adrien petted the little´s guy hair as a response. Then he gave Emma a sweet kiss and an honest thank you to Marinette and with that, he left.

Immediately she looked around. She and the kids were safe and now it was finally her time to freak out. After a few seconds for her brain to reboot, she screamed

"Adrrrieeeeennn iisssss chhattt ?!"

Hugo laughed at Marinette´s silly expression " Mommy, you´re so funny. Didn't you already know? "

Marinette nodded negatively. He seemed confused but then, with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him, told her

" Then you have to keep it a secret, no one can know dad´s or mom´s true selves. that's what taller mom says "

Marinette smiled and hugged the child tight. It turned out Hugo was the perfect combination of her and Adrien and it was enough to send the good kind of butterflies across her stomach.

Meanwhile, the future Adrien and Marinette sat on the event. She kept looking on her phone and was distracted wich wasn't normal in his wife. She usually vibrated in this kind of events "Calm down honey, the kids are fine. Emma and Hugo should be sleeping by now. Besides leaving them with our past selves was your idea "

"I know at the time it seemed a good solution but now I´m rethinking it. what if Hugo holds a tantrum or what if Adrien forgets to play Emma's bedtime song for her. What if they learn the truth about the identities? What if the whole house burns down ? "

He pulled her into a calming hug "Relax, everything is "

Before Adrien could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the news " It seems the Agreste mansion is under attack. The villain attacking can be seen on the footage. Chat noir is reported to have been seen on the spot but so far there is no more news about it ."

Immediately all eyes began looking at them and Marinette and Adrien. They quickly ran away and as soon as they could and were sure no one was watching them anymore, they transformed

The truth was that they recognized that villain all too well. It was Lila using the miraculous she stole and it meant not only their past selves and their kids were in trouble but all of Paris was at risk.


	7. Chapter 7

Young Ladybug stood in front of Manon and Noel asking to take care of the kids. It was hard to believe that they were all the same age. Just yesterday( or more accurately years ago, considering the time travel) she was babysitting them and now she was asking then to do it .

Lucky they seemed on board.

"Absolutely. I wasn't supposed to take care of Hugo and Emma today because I had plans with Noel ..." she started

" But for Paris, we'd do anything" he finished

" Thank you " the scarlet hero admitted and prepared to leave but Hugo ran to her and clang to her legs

" Good luck," he told her with a slight worry on his voice

She picked him up, getting a smile from the toddler" Don't worry ." she assured him " Ladybug and Chat Noir always... "

He finished for her " ... win! " He seemed excited by that and less fearful.

With a smile and a promise to watch over Emma, Hugo let his younger mother go.

She ran fast and followed the mess until she found Lila transformed as Hawkmoth grabbing her chat.

"I won't let you choose her instead of me again. My Akuma brought her here so I could destroy her when she is younger and defeatable . Say goodbye to your happy days with Ma"

Immediately and without thinking, she threw her yoyo and pulled Lila from the young Chat "Get those hands away from my kitty "

"My lady. Always on the right time." he joked

Lila growled " Once I am done with you. He will see that I'm the one for him. "

" We'll see about that. " Ladybug answered back

Faster than he could process both females jumped at each other. Ladybug tried to attack Lila but the yoyo was to easy for the villain to dodge. This forced the scarlet hero to a face to face combat instead at a distance. This played exactly into Lila´s plan favor because not only was she more skilled in that but her Hawkmoth cane was perfect for it, unlike her opponent's yoyo.

Chat waited for the perfect time to intervene. one wrong move and he could get was upon realizing Lila was about to hit Ladybug that he jumped in ending up being hit strongly on the head -

" Adrien " both cried out

Ladybug instantly picked his head slightly from the floor. He was unconscious.

"This is your fault . you will pay " Lila told her filled with anger. she taking advantage of ladybug being distracted with the blond was able to grab the hero by her neck

Ladybug tried to breathe. She was suffocating and everything was going black when suddenly the pressure on her trout was gone . she blacked out for a while but when she came to it , she felt being held by someone. She blinked a few times to clean her teary eyes trying to understand who´s arms was she in..

" Are you okay ?" The person who was holding her asked . the voice seemed was familiar but she couldn´t point out why.

She nodded and noticed his smile. As her vision became more clear she realized this was future chat . She was in his arms ...Adrien's arms .

" Chat " she said with a raspy voice worried about her Adrien.

" He is fine " Future ladybug said and her younger version looked at the blond still trying to get up

"Where are the kids ?" asked the adult ladybug

"They are with my friend Marinette . "young chat said finally being able to get back on his feet

"What? "Both superheroes stopped and looked at the young ladybug. If young chat hadn't been busy with the pain on his head he would definitely have noticed the stares.

"I am sure they are fine ." Young ladybug gave them a wink. They showed relieve

" wait if you are here where is Lila ? " Young ladybug asked

" She left after we showed up " said a clearly older Rena Rouge stepping in

" Me and Rena checked and she is gone " claimed carapace

" Lila didn't even let me enjoy my engagement properly . please tell me your past selves it´s not Chat´s fault again" Rena asked

" Hey !" both chats reacted

Meanwhile, not far in the streets of Paris two more teens found themselves transported thru time.

" Alya where are we ? and why didn´t chat or ladybug show up yet to stop the akuma ?" 14 old Nino asked

" Don´t know but we have to find a way back. When Ladybug and chat come back they might need us .we should also see if we can find Adrien or Marinette ."

" Agreed "

Back to the Agreste mansion, everything seemed way calmer now . the drain of the fight weighing on all the heros

" I just want to tell a goodnight story to my kids and relax " Adult chat claimed

Before anyone could say anything , the past Chat told them " I will go get them " with that he began to run and disappeared

Meanwhile, the future heroes looked at the smaller Lb. nervously she mumbled " I will get the kids and fix the whole identities thing. Don´t worry "


End file.
